The present invention relates generally to toy vehicles and, more particularly, to an amphibious toy vehicle having paddles located within the wheels of the vehicle which may be extended outside the wheels to propel and stabilize the vehicle in water.
In the past, a variety of amphibious toy vehicles have been made such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,547,166; 4,540,376; and 3,600,847. Other amphibious vehicles are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,970,029 and 3,099,977. However, none of these patents discloses an amphibious toy vehicle having paddles located within the wheels of the vehicle which may be extended outside the wheels. Once extended, the paddles may be used to propel the amphibious vehicle back and forth in the water. After the paddles are retracted inside the wheels, the toy vehicle may be moved over a supporting surface by the rotating wheels. As such, a child can pretend that the toy vehicle is either a boat or a car. Accordingly, there is a need in the toy manufacturing arts for the aforementioned amphibious toy vehicle.